


Recarm Trials

by bukalay



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Escape the Night Spoilers, F/F, Gen, Magic, Post-Escape The Night Season 4, Rescue Missions, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukalay/pseuds/bukalay
Summary: After Joey got himself trapped inside Pandora's box, he's let out by a couple of familiar faces and lets him do his mission in the first place.Get Everyone Alive, Not Just One
Relationships: Jetpack Girl/Riley (Escape The Night), The Daredevil | Roi Fabito & The Novelist | Alex Wassabi, The Engineer | Lauren Riihimaki/The Novelist | Alex Wassabi, The Heiress | Sierra Furtado & The Professor | Matt Haag, The Mobster | Timothy DeLaGhetto & The Professor | Matt Haag
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Years has passed since the first slaughter party that the staff of Joey’s new house hosted.

Years has been passed since guests from 2016 arrived in a 1920s house through the invitation of one Joey Graceffa, the Savant.

It has been years since the Savant was unwillingly pulled into this cruel cycle of murder and manslaughter.

The last predicament he was – is – facing was being pulled and trapped inside the infamous Pandora’s Box.

“Somebody!” Joey’s voice can be heard from inside the box. “Anyone!” It can be seen shaking in its place. “Get me out of here!”

The shakes that box has been producing wasn’t enough to topple it off of the square shelf it was on.

It’s has been sometime since Joey was pulled into the box after he, Brettman Rock, and Colleen Ballinger completed and survived the trials and escape the purgatorial museum.

Joey had been screaming for some time from inside the box that he could actually hear and Justine, one of the friends he lost twice in this cruel game, remark. “Now you know how and what I felt.”

* * *

Suddenly Joey found himself back in the purgatorial museum where the box was located staring at very familiar faces.

Jetpack Girl and Riley.

“Joey!” Jetpack Girl greeted.

“Jetpack Girl, Riley!” Joey greeted back. “How-“ He started to form his question.

“Don’t worry.” Jetpack Girl assured.

“We aren’t dead. “Riley nodded. “Sometime after I killed the sorceress, I was pulled into this place.” She shared. “Just in time to witness the Sorceress getting killed again.”

“I was not about to get her pulled in alone.” Jetpack Girl interjected.

“We then found ourselves back to the place we were from.” Riley continued her story. “Only to be approached by two people in black.”

“The Society Against Evil.” Joey murmured.

“They basically told us that Riley has the power to restore the Crown of Oblivion.” Jetpack Girl summarized the story. “Then gave me three purple crystals and a big blue crystal.”

“The life stones and the life crystal.” Joey identified the artifacts.

“They said to meet up with someone here, I don’t think they meant you.” Jetpack girl added.

“They were referring to me.”

“Alison!” Joey identified the new arrival.

Alison was carrying a scroll and the Cosmic Sphere that Brettman used to get him and Colleen escape the night inside the museum.

“Hello Joey, Jetpack girl…” Alison trailed off.

“Riley.”

“And Riley.” Alison nodded. “Here’s a scroll Joey.”

Joey opened the scroll and read its contents out loud.

_To return what once was lost,_

_Place the stones of the drunken fruit in a triangle,_

_Then place the crystal of life at the center._

_One must wear the crown of ruin and hold the sphere of the celestials above the crystal of life_

_Then hold the card of the fallen before the sphere of the celestials_

_To begin the trial whether the fallen is worthy to return._

“I’ll do it!” Joey declared with vigor. “I can finally rescue everyone.”

“Remember Joey, you need to clear the trials for anyone to return at all.” Alison cautioned. “The guest you’re trying to save may not want to return at all.”

“Bitch please.” Joey scoffed. “I know they want to return.” He dismissed Alison’s concerns. “Don’t worry.” He assured the vampire.

“In any case.” Riley spoke up. “Let’s follow the scroll’s instructions.” She added. “What’s first?”

“Drunken fruit could refer to grapes.” Joey hummed. “As they’re the fruit that makes wine.” He explained. “I’m stumped on the stones part.” He admitted.

“It must refer to the three life stones you have Jetpack Girl.” Riley suggested.

“You’re right!” Joey’s eyes widened in realization. “Those stones have the same color as grapes.”

Joey immediately bolted and retrieved one of the life stones from Jetpack Girl and placed it on the floor. Riley got the other one as the two women placed theirs at the same time, forming a triangular seal.

“Crystal of Life refers to the Life Crystal.” Joey hummed as he got the said crystal and placed it at the center.

Riley wore the Crown of Oblivion she has and retrieved the Cosmic Sphere from Alison and stood inside the triangle and held the cosmic sphere above of the life crystal.

All without prompting from anyone else.

“Of course!” Joey declared. “Crown of Ruin refers to the Crown of Oblivion and the Sphere of the Celestials refer to the cosmic sphere!” He explained.

Alison produced a deck of cards and presented them to Joey.

“I need to reiterate this Joey.” Alison stated as soon as she was near. “You need to complete the trials for them to return at all.” She warned. “There’s no telling what trials await you.”

“I know.” Joey nodded. “I just want to have some positive vibes, you know.” He admitted. “If I want to complete these trials, I need to have positive thoughts.”

“Very well.” Alison breathed. “You may now the draw the first card.”

Joey nodded as he drew the first card and gave it to the vampire.

“The Renegade.”

Joey nodded as he retrieved the card once more and presented it before the cosmic sphere.

Then time stopped.

No one was moving, or even breathing.


	2. Shane Dawson -The Poisoned Renegade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alison drew the Renegade's card. Will Joey be able to save him?

Joey woke up and found himself sitting on a chair at the dining area just as Shane and Eva sat down to eat with the group.

Joey continued with how he acted during that time, asking for more information on where Eva and Shane were but he kept a close eye on Shane.

Joey had a feeling that the time Shane received a card from Arthur was the time his friend got poisoned.

As soon as Joey saw Arthur approach Shane, he immediately called the butler’s attention.

“Arthur stop!” Joey yelled. “Don’t you dare poison Shane!”

These caught everyone’s attention and looked at the host of the party.

Arthur’s only response was a smirk before snapping his fingers, making everyone but himself and Joey, vanish.

“On your first try Joey?” Arthur questioned. “I’m impressed.” The butler mocked.

“What did you do to them?” Joey yelled.

“Do not worry, your trial is at the second floor.” Arthur informed the Savant. “Sara will give you the scroll.”

* * *

When Joey reached the second floor, the maid handed Joey a scroll, to which he read.

_To accomplish this mission._

_You must find three small vials of water_

_Hidden under the traitor’s blood_

_Pour them unto the fallen_

_Then you’ll be sent back_

_Victorious to the Haven._

Sara lead Joey inside a room where he found a bucket that was catching red liquid dropping from above. Above the bucket was a net filled with bleeding snakes whose blood were dripping unto the bucket below.

Beside the bucket was Shane, breathless and lifeless on a bed.

Joey reread the scroll once more then immediately dipped his arms into the vat of blood, trying to find the three vials he needed.

“What’s under this?!” Joey whined. “Are these snake guts?!”

Despite the disgust he felt because of the squishy things he felt under the pool of blood, he continued on searching for the three vials that were hidden under the snake blood.

He suddenly grasped three of them as the same time and immediately got them out.

He hurried unto Shane’s side and poured the water that were inside the vials.

“And that’s time.” Arthur declared as soon as the last drop of the third vial hit Shane’s forehead. “Congratulations Savant you won the challenge.” He finished then snapped his fingers.

* * *

Joey suddenly found himself before the Cosmic Sphere as Shane’s card disintegrated in his hands.

“No! No!” Joey yelled as he tried to stop the card from disappearing.

“Congratulations Joey.” Alison praised. “You cleared the first trial.”

Joey looked at the vampire with a confused look before looking in the direction she was gesturing.

On the couch was a breathing and living, albeit unconscious, Shane Dawson.

“It would take time for him to wake up.” Jetpack Girl informed.

“I should warn you.” Alison approached the Savant. “Should anyone accompany you to this trials and fail, there is a chance that they’ll be dead permanently.” She warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one, considering, Shane wasn't really given a chance to help out. So yeah.  
> This just provides context to how the trials will go.
> 
> But hey maybe, Shane gets to help out this time, we'll see.

**Author's Note:**

> Recarm is a resurrection spell in a lot of Atlus Games.  
> Specifically Shin Megami Tensei and Persona games.
> 
> In addition, you can request which character should be resurrected from the guests that died in Escape the Night. I already wrote for a few characters. Alex would be the last one to be saved tho.


End file.
